


Damn Precious

by Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood



Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [17]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, I Ship It, Language, Romance, Same Sex Relationship, Songfic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood/pseuds/Shadows_of_Fire_and_Blood
Summary: Charlie makes a bet with Girlfriend Vaggie
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Hazbin Hotel - Magne Family Oneshots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585111
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Damn Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Song used - Girlfriend, Avril Lavigne

“Can!”

“Can’t”

“Can”

"Can't"

Fuckin’  _ can” _

“Vaggie!”

“Sorry”

Princess Charlotte Magne, daughter of the rulers of Hell, walked arm in arm down the street with her girlfriend Vaggie.

Their playful bickering helped to distract Charlie from the sleaze and grime of the city she would one day rule, but Vaggie didn’t fail to notice that whenever they passed a homeless person or scavenging imp, she would toss them coins - every time, eagerly offering the poor wretch a grin, without fail.

Charlie turned to Vaggie and stopped her in the middle of the street

“Prove it!” she goaded, pointing across the street to a karaoke bar

“Let's go in right now, and you can show me you got the guts to sing on stage in front of people” she stated eagerly

Vaggie stood, hands on her hips, glanced at the venue Charlie had pointed out with a deadpan expression

“Over my non-existent dead body” she retorted

“Ha!” charlie cheered, leaping in a circle

“I knew you couldn't do it!” she teased

“Chicken-demon, chicken demon!” 

‘Fuck, she is so cute’ Vaggie thought to herself as she watched, letting a small smile trace her lips

Holding up her hands, Vaggie grabbed Charlie's shoulders, stopping her hyper girlfriend before she made herself, and Vaggie, dizzy

“Alright, alright, alight!” she repeated, nose to nose with her grinning partner

“If I do this will you stop with the ‘chicken demon’ bullshit?”

Charlie pouted

“Fine, but if you...chicken-demon out then you don’t swear for...“one.whole.week!” with each pause she poked Vaggies’ nose

The moth-demon smirked

“Deal”

With that, she pecked her girlfriend on the lips, grabbed her hand and stalked across the street - swearing violently and...vehemently as a car swerve to avoid them, only for a loud crash to be heard in the distance but the pair had already started to enter the karaoke bar so it mostly went unnoticed.

Vaggie pulled Charlie over to a free table, and sat down beside her.

They each ordered a soda and Vaggie flicked through the tattered, graffiti-ed booklet in the center of the table.

Their sodas arrived and Charlie giggled

“Bet you can’t do it, baby it’s ok, i’ll stop teasing you if you really can’t” she promised, her tone still light, but sincere as she never intended to make her girlfriend genuinely feel bad or anything, she simply enjoyed teasing her sometimes.

Vaggie, still flicking through the booklet, hushed her partner by putting her index finger to CHarlies’ lips.

Charlie looked around the karaoke bar, sipping her drink through the straw

Vaggie stopped, pointing to something Charlie couldn’t see

“Ah HA!” she exclaimed in victory

“It’s just the case of finding the perfect song!” she told Charlie teasingly.

Charlie giggled and watched Vaggie waltz up to the stage, talking briefly to the multi limped, piano, drums and guitar playing octopus demon to the left of the cracked and damaged stage, with the moth demon grabbing the microphone and kicking off the current demon that had been destroying some country song, Charlie groaned into her hands

Vaggie took a breath and put the microphone to her lips 

_ “Hey, hey You, you!  _

_ I could be your girlfriend _

_ Hey, hey, You, you I want to be your girlfriend” _

Charlie looked up in shock - Vaggie was rocking the stage with complete confidence, swaggering forward, eyes on the princess

_ “You're so fine, I want you mine You're so delicious _

_ I think about you all the time You're so addictive” _

__ Vaggie moved and jerked her body in time with the beat

_ “Don't you know what I can do, To make you feel alright?” _

Vaggie banged her head a ew times before flicking her head back and pointing straight at Charlie

_ “Don't pretend, you know I think you’re damn precious! And Hell yeah - You my fuckin’ princess”  _ She grinned with a wink and continued

“ _ I can tell you like me too And you _ _ know I'm right I think we should get together now! _

_ I can see the way I see the way you look at me And even when you look away....”  _

Vaggie waved a hand before jabbing a thumb in her own general direction

_ “I know you think of me, So come over here And tell me what I wanna hear! _

_ Better yet, make your ex-boyfriend disappear!”  _

Vaggie snapped her fingers, irritatedly thinking of scumbag of Charlies’ ex, Seviathen

_ “So, whatever: You could do so much better _

_ Hey, hey, you, you I don't like your boyfriend _

_ I think you need a new one, I want to be your girlfriend _

_ So when's it gonna sink in?  _

_ She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?”  _ The grey haired demoness shrugged a shoulder dramatically 

_ “Cause I can, I can do it better” _

By now, many of the other demon patriots were on their feet, waving their fists or banging their feet enthusiastically

Vaggie bounced in time with the beat as she continued

“ _ Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend! _

_ Hey, hey. You, YOU!”  _

Vaggie stopped and pointed to Charlie enthusiastically, and the house spot-light hit her, making the blond she demon blink for a moment.

The crowd roared and cheered and whistled.

Vaggie leapt elegantly down from the stage, a few males wolf-whistled and one commented in Vaggies direction

“Holy shit, I’d hit that!” 

_ /Thwack/  _

Without looking back, Vaggie launched a fist to one side, socking the horny male in the face and knocking him back.

Vaggie marched back to their table and sat beside CHarlie, who beamed, eyes glittering with excitement and pride

“Wow! I had no idea you could sing like that, it was fantastic baby!” she cheered, throwing an arm around Vaggies’ neck and gesturing exaggeratedly with the other hand

“Thanks hon” Vaggie chuckled, her voice back to its calm, collected tone

“Next time we should totally do a duet!” Charlie squealed 

“Ha, not happenin’ hon!” Vaggie protested

“Aw, but you love me!” Charlie appealed

Vaggie thought for a moment, Charlies expression began to fall

“Yeah, yeah i do” the grey skinned female shrugged casually and Charlie brightened once more

“Love you Vaggie” 

This time, Vaggie wrapped an arm around her girlfriend

“Love you too...my fuckin’ princess” she smiled

Unbothered by her language, Charlie laughed, pulled out a phone and made a ‘peace’ sign as she took a selfie of her and her girlfriend.


End file.
